


Always There Until He Isn't

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon is pining, M/M, Martin's pining too except Jon doesn't know it, This is solidly mediocre and I apologize, tw worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: My brain wouldn't let me rest until I wrote this concept down so here you go have a very short, mediocre pre-relationship JonMartin fic
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Always There Until He Isn't

Martin had always been there. It had annoyed Jon to no end at first. Martin was smart enough, but nowhere near as intelligent or competent as Tim and Sasha. He was bumbling and clumsy and seemed to be a magnet for trouble, and Jon had hated him for it. Without Martin, Jane Prentiss and the worms that had nested in her body might not have made their way to the Magnus Institute, and it would have saved everyone quite a lot of trouble. For all of his bumbling, however, Martin had his bursts of usefulness, translating the occasional word or tracking down a piece of information that Jon needed, but for the most part, he was just useless. 

He was always there, though. Jon remembered the first time he’d really appreciated Martin’s presence. Martin had been sleeping in the archives at the time, and Jon had been working late. It was nearing midnight when he’d heard the knock on his office door. 

“Come in,” he’d called, and the door had opened to reveal Martin standing in the doorway, wearing a too-large t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants and carrying a steaming mug. Jon had sighed. “What do you want, Martin?” he’d asked, annoyed at the interruption. 

“Erm, well, I was headed to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea, and I saw the light still on in here, so I figured you could do with some tea as well,” Martin had said. 

“Thank you, Martin,” Jon had said as Martin set the tea on his desk. He’d waited for Martin to leave, but Martin hadn’t budged. 

“So, erm, is it going well?” Martin had asked. 

“Is what going well, Martin?” Jon had said, exasperated. 

“Your work,” Martin had replied. 

“If it was going well, I wouldn’t be here this late,” Jon had said. “And if you don’t mind, I’d quite like to finish before midnight.”

“Oh! Right,” Martin had said, looking slightly guilty. “Goodnight, Jon.”

“Goodnight, Martin,” Jon had replied. 

As much as Jon had hated to admit it, Martin was a great help when Jane Prentiss had eventually invaded the archives, as well as in the months following. It had been his corkscrew that had removed the worm from Jon’s leg, his little room that had provided temporary refuge. Without Martin, they may never have found Gertrude’s body in the tunnels. And though his concerned hovering for weeks afterward had been quite annoying, Jon had been rather comforted by the fact that there was someone looking out for his wellbeing.

But now all of that was gone. Martin was gone. He was upstairs working for Peter Lukas instead of working in the Archives with Jon, and Jon couldn’t ignore his absence. His heart ached, longing for Martin’s company. First he’d lost Sasha, then Tim, and now Martin. None of his original three archival assistants remained, and while he had Basira, Melanie, and Daisy, it just wasn’t the same. Jon wanted Martin back. He wanted his bumbling charm, his amusing missteps, and occasional intentional jokes. 

He just wanted things to go back to the way they once were. 


End file.
